


Finding a Home on the Road

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, There's going to be an actual story in this one friends, consent kink, hoo buddy, trans!caleb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: It was only a matter of time that the adventurers would seek more than adventure, more than thrills and money. Who knew it would be Molly and Caleb to decide to take a further step towards what many call a normal life.Please be gentle, it'll be a chapter fic.





	1. Ring Around The Moon - Elephant Revival

Caleb and Molly had been together for a while, travelling, taking sights and fighting together and alongside the Nein. It had started as a friendship that grew into adoration and affection and blossomed into love. They’ve saved each other many times over, learning each tattered piece that made the other up. They know each other's ins and outs, know just what makes the other tick.   
  
That is, save for the time every few months when Molly - and sometimes Jester - become a little more... dominant. More forceful.   
  
Caleb remembers the first time, when Molly bit his neck ‘till it bled- he can't help but slide his hand over the tiny scar the tiefling sometimes still apologises for; if it weren't so lovely to have Molly nuzzle and kiss the scar in apology, the human would have told his love how hot it was. For now, he simply reassured Molly that it healed fine, and didn’t pain him anymore.   
  
It didn't take much reading up on, once Caleb started looking into it, finding out that tieflings entered a rut; their emotions and breeding instinct were a little higher than normal during those times. They tended to be possessive over partners and lovers, even fighting others over the object of their affections. Molly and he have been together nearly a year and it still gives Caleb butterflies knowing Molly loved him so.   
  
But ruts, as Caleb had read, also meant that tieflings produced more semen. Their knots would swell almost double the usual size to increase chances for pregnancy.  That made Caleb bite his cheek. He trusted Molly, he had fought and killed and burned for him. He breathes out, and weighs his options. There was so much to think on.  As the cart takes them down a hill, he shuts his book.   
  
Caleb will plan, and he will wait.

* * *

 

  
Every time Molly enters a rut Caleb is ready, offering an outlet for the aggression and possessive tendencies. When they walk, Caleb stays close, letting Molly scent him and keep his face against Caleb's neck as they sat for meals. Caleb was good at handling the change, always calming his tiefling and keeping a hand ready for Molly to hold.

As another summer faded into fall and the leaves began to change, Caleb knew it was time..  
  
When Molly came into rut during a mission for the Gentleman, the two were settled just beside the road with the other Nein. Currently Molly and Fjord were talking about something and Caleb knows this would be as good a time as any. He sends a quick Message to settle in the tiefling's mind.   
  
_'Mollymauk, I request you. All of you, in the wagon, please.’_

 

Caleb picks up his things and sets their nest up. While they had managed to acquire a tent for everyone to sleep in, the covered wagon had served for watches and when they needed to keep something away from the main group. Or from Nott. That was usually the case.

 

Caleb waits, knowing it could take some time before Molly might join him but he hoped he's displayed enough wanting in the Message to his beloved.

 

When Molly finally makes his appearance, Caleb has a tiny mote of light near his face so he can read, illuminating his features. It’s unremarkable for those who might know the Nein on the surface, but to Molly, oh, he has to take a moment. So smitten with the man before him, so deep in love, and as Caleb looks up and smiles Mollymauk swears to the Moonweaver herself he would protect and love Caleb Widogast for as long as he had.  
  
"Fjord and Yasha have first watch, we have third." To which Caleb hums and closes the book, leaning to give him a chaste kiss that quickly become warmer and more passionate. Caleb stops him, sitting back and shucking his coat. Caleb tosses to the side and the book sling is tucked underneath it. Molly’s eyes widen slightly.   
  
"I wanted... I have a question." That earns a brow quirk from Molly as he undresses, and Caleb takes a moment to look him over. All those tattoos and scars. He's unable to stop from touching the scar on Molly's chest where he nearly lost him. But the tiefling is here, nuzzling into him and being mindful of the horns.   
  
"You are in a rut, no?" Caleb can feel Molly pause and it makes him bite his lip a moment as he pulls away.  It’s hard to tell Molly’s expression sometimes without pupils but Caleb can tell so easily, a quizzical look painted on brows and a slight frown.   
  
"I am," His voice is level. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" There's a deep-laid undercurrent of fear, and Caleb wants to hold him and kiss it all away but he kisses Molly's forehead first.   
  
"The opposite, Mollymauk," He laughs gently. "I... I want you to take me tonight." Molly purrs at those words and his tail swishes faster.   
  
"Caleb that is- that is very generous, but," He can't help but begin to nuzzle and try to push his rub his incense and carefree smell into Caleb. "It is dangerous. My knot gets bigger, and... There is more." Again he pulls away and Caleb cups his face.   
  
"I could become pregnant."   
  
"You could."   
  
Their eyes meet, Caleb's eyes that soft cornflower blue, the same as the day Caleb said he loved Molly out loud. His human smiles now, full and sweet.

 

Caleb leans so their noses are just pressed together as Molly begins to touch him, over his back and the marks of the bandages and burn scars. Months ago Caleb would shy away but Molly- _his_ Molly - makes him feel safe rather than afraid, and he leans into the touch.   
  
"The Gentleman said once, while you conned some of his men in cards, it is possible to take some time, as long as we need... Should the opportunity arise," Caleb says as if he hadn't been researching for ages, asking around in closed circles, asking the Gentleman himself for books on tiefling anatomy.   
  
"I will never ask you to settle permanently," Caleb starts quickly -trying to soothe the scared look in Molly's eyes and his half open mouth. "A few weeks in one place, a winter somewhere safe. Till we can teach the little one to fend for itself. We will teach magic, song and dance, if- if that is what you want, as well."   
  
Molly is stunned into silence for a moment, then tilts his head to bring Caleb into a slow, loving kiss. It lasts till their lungs cry for air,  then the tiefling is pressing kiss after kiss from Caleb's mouth down to his neck.   
  
"I want three, a trio of troublemakers. You do not need to have them all," Molly assures as he lays his love down and Caleb laughs softly.   
  
"I do remember Jester fondly offering to help us build a family." Molly laughs with Caleb and they share chaste, loving kisses as he pulls away to undress fully.  The ginger follows suit; eventually laying together in naked glory and love together. Their fingers lace together slowly, Caleb tucking his head under Molly's chin a moment.   
  
"I would love nothing more to have a family with you, Caleb Widogast."   


They cuddle together till Caleb sighs and turns to kiss Molly's neck.   
  
"I can feel your erection, Mollymauk." His tone is teasing. a warm hand earns a gasp as Molly slides a hand into the curls of ginger hair between Caleb's thighs and touches his cunt.   
  
"I can feel yours too," Molly sing-songs. And Caleb would swat him away, but he's been wanting this, wanting Molly to touch him and take that control so easily from him. Molly is quick to lay Caleb on his back, those kisses eager, hands wandering to take one nipple in his hand and make the human moan. The wagon creaks but they pay no mind.   
  
Molly takes his time working Caleb open and relaxed, readying him for rougher play and easing a finger in. All the ginger does is sigh and spread his thighs wider.   
  
"Mollymauk, my love," Caleb purrs and Molly preens under the affection as the lust starts kicking his rut into a higher gear. The marks begin to bloom now, bitten over Caleb's chest and up to his shoulder. Caleb leans his head back to allow Molly more access.   
  
"Love when you talk to me, you make me feel so complete Caleb," Molly purrs the words into Caleb's ear and be can feel the man's cunt tighten around his finger. He just curls the digit and starts another mark.   
  
"E-every time you knotted me, I wondered... Thought of bearing your child" Caleb admits in the darkness as his concentration is finally broken. He feels Molly’s other hand on his belly and his eyes flutter shut, gasping as a thumb presses to his clit and a second and third finger slide inside him. Molly _growls._   
  
"Tieflings know when you’re mated to someone. You are theirs. We can tell by the scent, on skin and clothes." He's painfully hard now and he can already feel the base of his cock swell slightly at just how wet Caleb was and how good he smells.

 

“You are mine.”

 

A few more thrusts and the human is bucking his hips up. Caleb can feel his blush crawl down to his neck as he takes Molly's horns in hand and makes him look him in the eyes.  
  
"Please Molly, I need your knot... Need your cum inside me."

 

Mollymauk snarls and it makes Caleb tremble, a heady mix of instinctual fear and arousal as he licks his lips and spreads himself just a bit wider.  Molly shifts to make himself comfortable, hips slotting together for just a moment as he takes in just how beautiful Caleb looks in the full moon's light spilling into their dark wagon. Tomorrow Molly will  apologize to the other Nein, but tonight is for him and Caleb.  
  
  
For a moment it's like they're just making slow sweet love, like any other night, before Molly leans over to pin Caleb's hands above his head and thrusts into him in earnest. The rut is finally kicking in, his eyes darkening, and the man is practically drooling, grinning down at the ginger. Caleb's gasp denotes surprise, dissolving quickly into a moan. His thighs wrap around the tiefling's hips, squeezing around him. Another snarl, right into the human’s ear, and Caleb whimpers and tightens his fists.   
  
Molly is already swelling, Caleb remembers vaguely through the lust clouding his brain and the glowing light that Molly could go for hours in his rut. The simple idea of them simply twined from now till the sunrise is what sparks Caleb's first orgasm, thighs tense and tight around Molly's hips.

 

Molly, even in his stat,  coaxes Caleb through it, kissing at him and muttering how gorgeous he is as his cock continues to swell, making the tiefling pant.  
  
"Handsome love, good mate." He's rocking faster and Caleb's gasping grows louder. Molly's knot is rapidly sealing them together but the tiefling is fucking into Caleb as long as he can move, to push his cock home, where it belongs. For a mind shaking minute Caleb feels the man's whole cock swell before the first orgasm hits.   
  
Molly pumps load after load into his mate. Caleb whines and squirms with the sensation of being so utterly and completely full, clenching as tight as he can. It takes several minutes of gentle kisses and soft touches before Molly's knot goes down enough that they can begin again. For hours the two of them fuck in different positions and completely ruin their nest.   
  
When it's time for their watch Caleb pulls from Molly just as the knot slides out again and he's looking for a cloth to wipe cum away but there's a hand over his cunt.   
  
"Let... I want to plug it.... I want it to stay." Molly is holding one of the dildo that he bought Caleb for when the tiefling was not in the mood. It's thick, a perfect knot swollen to keep him sealed. Caleb bites his lip and spreads his thighs.   
  
Molly eases it inside, kissing him as the knot pops into place with a bit of cum leaking down Caleb's leg. During their watch Caleb relaxes and touches himself idly as Molly makes a fire, and they quietly discuss where to go to raise the baby in winter. They sit cuddled together as the sun rises.


	2. Sing To the Mountain - Elephant Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It almost felt as if he’d returned home to the Zemni Fields as they began to ride through the outskirts of the Bessemir; gorgeous fields of grain in colors of amber and violet, tall stalks of corn as high as Fjord’s shoulder. People gathered the harvest in baskets and bags, the laughter of children echoing down the read as they ran barefoot on the smaller dirt paths that separated crops and land ownership, carrying messages for their parents and small bags of their own. Caleb couldn’t help but smile, hands resting on his belly.
> 
> Reaching Bessemir is only the beginning for the journey of the Nein; there is intrigue and mystery to be unraveled. Let's just hope Molly and Caleb can keep their wits and their hands about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to my special fae who has been wonderful and amazing to beta this for me, and to my patron for giving me a big push to actually put more into this.

Morning for the Nein was quick affair as they needed to continue towards the city of Bessemir for the Gentleman. The contract was simple - a large round of supplies had gone missing and their last message had come from the city to the Northwest of Zadash. They had plenty of time on it with allowances made for travel in between. 

They ate their breakfast in silence, only broken by Jester or Beau. Molly kept Caleb close, not letting him move more than a bit beyond arm's length. He stole a few kisses before they saddled up, and they were off on the road. Their time in Zadash felt like years behind them, the time stretching out with every discovery of a village that had withered and died, the landscape dotted with wilting, half destroyed houses every so often, through fields of grass and pastures gone feral.

Thoughts rattled around in Caleb’s head as he tried to understand what made The Gentleman tick. Men like him angered the wizard in so many ways that felt like knotted yarn, so tangled that he had no idea where to even start unravelling. There was so much on the table and so many things that could go wrong, but the Nein were supposed to laugh and smile and treat it like it was nothing. To blindly walk into danger and go along with whatever was said. Everyone knew the dangers, but the risks still felt far unbalanced- like the Gentleman would come out on top in the end, even if the Nein had to take the fall for him.

A twinge in his jaw brought him from his thinking and Caleb stretched his mouth, rolled his neck and rubbed his stubbled cheek with a wide yawn. The wagon continued to rock on its way as the horses carried them - even as the sun climbed overhead the air felt cool, and Caleb remembered fondly that only weeks ago the air would have already been stiflingly warm. Fall was fast approaching, thank the gods.

With the reins in hand he could hear Fjord and Molly riding ahead, scouting on horseback. Nott was napping with her pack and Frumpkin as a pillow and Jester was reading a book snuggled against a slumbering Yasha. Beau kept watch from the back in case anyone had followed them. The morning faced them with the sun creating streaks over their wagon. Warmth had spread over him, helping the aching muscles as Caleb slowly massaged them out with the easy travelling on the dirt road. It felt nice to have this quiet to himself, alone in his thoughts.

It seemed that moment was for naught, Jester sitting up from cuddling Yasha and leaning next to Caleb as one of the wheels went over a rock and pushed her closer to him. The spade tip of her tail gently smacked his side. Caleb frowned a bit, but Jester’s smile just grew wider. Her round cheek pressed into his arm and she fluttered her lashes at him. 

“Did you sleep well, Caleb?” Her voice was colored softly with amusement. He chanced a look at her. Her lips quirked higher, her round eyes catching more light with her green cloak pressed to one cheek and his brown coat to the other. Caleb huffed, eyes back on the road. He hummed in acknowledgement of her words. 

“I slept fine.” He heard her imitate his hum before she dissolved into her usual giggles. 

“You slept fine with Mollymauk!” Her tail and its piercings skittered on the wood of the wagon and Caleb was tempted to shush her so Nott could continue sleeping. That plan went out the window as soon as Jester shrieked. Upon looking back, Beau was leaning on Jester. Her tail didn’t move, grasped tightly in Beau’s calloused hand.

“You slept fine with Fjord, right? Cuddled up right against his-” Beau’s voice was cut off with a groan when Jester shoved her off. Caleb turned his eyes back to the road as the two of them started wrestling in earnest. There was grumbling from the ball of rags and oversized tabby in the corner, the latter giving a mournful meow. More shifting of their wagon as Nott picked her way up to the driver’s bench. Amazingly enough, Yasha didn’t stir️.

The goblin plopped into her spot with her flask in one paw and some salted meat in the other, while the cat crawled into Caleb's lap. As soon as Frumpkin was comfortable, he got right to work kneading biscuits on Caleb’s thighs. Flashes of color caught the wizard’s eye; a stripe of lavender and gold glinting in the sun- Mollymauk rounding over the hill with Fjord not far behind. Part of their job on horseback was scouting ahead - but with the way the tiefling’s smile grew as he stood in the stirrups it looked like they were playing. Molly urged the mare into a trot with Fjord shifting forward and in the saddle to guide the bay mare to follow his lead.

Warmth surged inside Caleb when his eyes met Molly’s, receiving a wink and a salute to show everything was fine. He felt his heart melt a little, accompanied by the delightful background noise of Nott pretending to gag. He kept his eyes on the road and ignored the blush that rose in his cheeks. When he finally looked over, his heated cheek met with the cool metal of Nott’s flask.

“I owe you,” she said, chewing on the ends of the pork belly. He took the flask and downed a few sips, handing it back after capping it. When Nott spoke again, they were near the apex of the hill. “I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy,” she said, helping him urge the horses up the climb, “even if he’s weird.” Caleb almost let his concentration slip, huffing and worrying his bottom lip with teeth as they finally crest the hill and let the horses breathe a moment before the slow descent.

“Molly is just…” He tried to put the words to how he felt for the tiefling and failed miserably, a smile spreading across his face, soft and adoring. Nott snorted and tucked the flask away as they finally lay their eyes on Bessemir.

It lay past the top of their hill and to the east. Shrouded on the edges of the horizon, cupped by mountains covered in snow and clouds. As Caleb nudged the horses with a call and gentle urging, he was distracted- Molly's laugh hit him like a stone in his chest. Nott took the reins from him with no resistance, Caleb letting his hands fall to Frumpkin’s rumbling flank instead. 

\------

Bessemir felt like a miniature town, once they got close. Walls around the city stood at shoulder height, creating a good defense from typical marauders or bandits, while those with keen vision could see soldiers keeping watch from rooftops. As they approached the gates of the city the scale shifted, giving way to how long the border on this side of the city really went. Molly and Fjord slowed their horses to align with the cart, walking in time with the rest of the Nein. Beside the cart Molly could better observe his- his Caleb, take the man in and let that soft smile creep over his face. Caleb played with Frumpkin’s paws, squishing the beans and extending the cat’s claws while his eyes were trained on the gate. Molly watched him harden, retreating into his shell, easing into something closer to the anxious wizard he fought alongside. 

“How are you feeling?” Molly kept the reins in one hand while the other rested on the rail beside the wagon to hold his conversation in place while Fjord talked to Nott and Jester about where to find their connection. Caleb just hummed, deciding instead to wiggle the tabby’s paw in Molly’s direction. Frumpkin gave a low, slightly annoyed meow. 

The closer they got to the walls, the more quiet descended upon them before they lapsed into total silence. At the gate stood three guards, while the three visible on the rooftops kept crossbows trained idly on the cart. Fjord dismounted as Nott stopped the horses a few hundred feet away from the soldiers, mask in place and gloves donned.

The guards came into view; their uniform was burnished armor, burnt orange with a fringe of dark green. The half-elf captain stood a good foot taller than the humans and held their helmet under their arm. Fjord kept his shoulders back, letting the tension leave his body. Caleb felt Nott press into him, the reins passed easily to him. Molly shifted to hold a hand near the hilt of one of his blades, idle, but ready to spring into action.

“State your purpose. How many in the cart?” the half-elf spoke with an authoritative voice, holding a spear aloft easily, though the tension in their shoulders told Caleb they could strike at any moment. Rounding the wagon, they pull the curtain apart. Each member of the Nein announced themself, hands at shoulder height and open palmed to show they were no threat. Fjord continued to speak, giving the best abbreviation of the lines the Gentleman fed them when they first took this mission.

“We’ve come here for some jobs at the Mill and brought others who needed work. Tradesfolk from Alfield.” Caleb kept his gaze trained on the human guards as the half-elf came around to Molly’s side. Caleb couldn’t contain a nervous smile when Molly stuck his tongue out as the guard passed, his tail giving a quick whip behind him Caleb’s mind rambled on, as it did. His hair stood on end even as Molly tried to lighten the tension. He could cast a quick spell, even with Frumpkin on his lap, if he could just grab his smaller bag where the diamond was held--. 

“Aye, well, good luck findin’ jobs at the Mill, welcome ta’ Bessemir. Open the gates!” 

Caleb startled at the sudden shout, Frumpkin darting into the cart. The gates opened to reveal the main thoroughfare of the city. After a quick urging of the horses they descended into the city, and their newest job for the Gentleman. 

It almost felt as if he’d returned home to the Zemni Fields as they began to ride through the outskirts of the Bessemir; gorgeous fields of grain in colors of amber and violet, tall stalks of corn as high as Fjord’s shoulder. People gathered the harvest in baskets and bags, the laughter of children echoing down the read as they ran barefoot on the smaller dirt paths that separated crops and land ownership, carrying messages for their parents and small bags of their own. Caleb couldn’t help but smile, hands resting on his belly.

They moved past the farmlands, dirt and rocks shifting into cobblestone. Shops began popping up between houses, hand painted signs swaying in a breeze heavy with the smells of a bakery. They passed a school and Caleb didn’t let his mask slip as he watched children run to their parents clutching books, wearing the biggest smiles he’d seen since he himself was but a child. 

The Wandering Boar became the roost for the Nein, wagon and horses stowed in the stable behind the inn. Molly and Fjord were able to get three rooms and meals for each day at a modicum price. They were all relieved to be able to put their personal belongings under a quick lock and key, and Yasha made a comment while doing so about having a girls night, which absolutely delighted Jester. 

Splitting up into groups made the most sense in the new city to gather information, resupply and to take a minute to be away from others and breathe. In the end Caleb and Molly stick to a set of tables in the tavern that they could easily push together once the others come back. With a meal to share and ales for both of them, Caleb could keep an eye out for folk who might be who they’re looking for, or anyone to be wary of. He could also keep an eye on Mollymauk, stealing glances between bites of food.

“I’m glad you’re eating,” Molly interrupted Caleb’s train of thought as he snuck a bit of sausage from the plate, popping it into his mouth. Caleb just hummed softly, pushing the steamed vegetables about his plate in hesitance. Molly slid his warm hand over Caleb’s back, pressed his cheek into Caleb’s shoulder. “You never answered my question, Caleb, I want to know how you’re feeling.” His voice was honest, lacking his showman’s bravado. It was just for Caleb.

Molly’s hand moved higher, grazing over the layers of coat and shirt but still able to pinpoint the slightly off-centre knob of Caleb’s spine. His hand slipped up to cup the back of Caleb’s neck, and Caleb shivered, feeling the soft tingle of submission flow through him. He took a few slow breaths to center himself, looking up as Molly pulled the hand away. 

“Well,” Caleb started as his focus returned. His hunger extended beyond steamed broccoli and cabbage but he put it in his mouth anyway. “I am not sore,” he says after the bites of food settle in his stomach. Molly’s cheek shifted from his shoulder to his auburn hair, nuzzling and affectionate This was one of the newer things the tiefling had begun to do- between ruts and just being snuggly., Caleb noticed there was more touching, more leaning, more of Molly’s hands on his body. At first Caleb found it odd or overwhelming, but now it was calming, something to look forward to when they went out.

Caleb might not have noticed anyone else if Molly hadn’t gently tugged the back of his coat, making him look up from his plate to see their guest approach. Her hair was cropped short and jet black, framing her deep grey-skinned face, but Caleb found himself looking to her throat, catching sight of a pendant - a raven clutching a pearl on a fine velvet choker. She was dressed like a traveler with pouches and a bag on her back, though not laden like they were on the road. Her smile was as thin as her frame, curling at the edges as her eyes landed on Caleb.

“I seem to have found what I have been looking for, ones who bring many gifts,” her tail flicked, pale pink eyes on the wizard. He felt a connection. She was a magic user, maybe like he was, or one tied to a god. Her gaze flickered to Molly, lingering on him as she spoke.

Caleb felt Molly’s hand on his shoulder moving higher again. Molly’s arm brushed the back of his head and Molly moved closer, leaning over so he was all but draped over the human.

“I am Kosus. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you.” The stranger quirked a brow, her head tilting curiously. “He said there would be more, though.” She performed a cursory glance at the empty table around them. Molly began to purr, eliciting a shiver low in Caleb’s gut. Molly’s tail flicked in quick irritation before settling around Caleb’s waist.

“They’re out and about, like good people do when they travel for a long time. We’re enjoying ourselves,” Molly’s informed her, fingers curled over Caleb’s shoulder. Kosus chuckled, dragging a chair from an empty table along the wooden floor. She swung the chair around backwards, settling easily onto it, legs spread wide and shameless, and put her chin in hand as she watched the both of them.

Caleb could feel Mollymauk swell beside him. His shoulders were back, careful in his posture that Caleb hadn’t seen from him since that visit to the brothel where one of the madams smacked his hands and told him to be good. Molly shifted forward and smeared his cheek against the human, making Caleb groan as his stubble rubbed against him, followed by a tiny scratch of horn. When he was done scenting Caleb, he was sitting a little taller too, foot tucked under his ass and leaning his elbow on the table.

Caleb had been suspicious before, but after feeling a curl of Molly’s tail around his waist, the human wondered if there was some sort of game going on. 

“In any case,” Kosus pulled some hair behind her ear to reveal nearly as many baubles as Molly had, her horns unpierced but capped in silver. “We can wait for the others, but I want to talk with you, handsome boy. ” Her words were underscored with a lilt that felt close to Caleb’s mother tongue, if a bit softer. 

Molly shifted, legs spreading comfortably. Instead of talking, he picked up his fork. Caleb swore he heard a growl from Molly, but when he looked up to the man, he was leaning down to kiss his temple. His eyes never left the gray woman before them. 

After the temple kiss, Caleb watched Kosus’ demeanour change before his eyes. Her slender shoulders rounded, starting to slouch just a bit, and her tail stopped whipping and tucked itself around the chair leg. The tiefling’s eyes were still wide and watching, but her mouth no longer displayed the flame and pout from a moment ago. She seemed visibly smaller, crossing her legs just as different sound catches Caleb’s attention. Fjord and Jester moved over to the table with their own drinks. Jester looked elated, her wide smile exposing many of her dagger-sharp teeth. Molly mimics her smile while Kosus continues her demure pout. When the half-orc took his seat next to Jester, his and Caleb’s eyes met, and all Fjord gives is a shrug. It seemed like he was in the dark, too. 

When Yasha and Beau arrived with a tipsy Nott tucked under Beau’s arm, the Nein pushed a few tables together and scraped the chairs around, creating enough space for everyone to sit comfortably. Beau sat between Kosus and Yasha, both demanding her attention in different ways. The monk was having a time, almost leaning on the aasimar, but Yasha’s cool reception had the human leaning toward the tiefling’s words. It wasn’t until Yasha pulled away from the table to get food that both Caleb and Molly shook their heads at her. She gave them a confused glance. Caleb could only sigh. 

Pleasantries shared, Kosus gave more details of what she knew in her hushed whispers, as life within The Wandering Boar picks up for the dinner rush.

The Gentleman had a caravan coming with supplies for Zadash and his own makings and with her help the Nein would bring back whatever was lost. Caleb felt the prickling of anger well up again, but it quelled as Molly nuzzled his chin into Caleb’s shoulder, letting himself lean into him a little more.

Caleb watched Jester, clearly excited to have another tiefling in the party for the time being. She bounced question after question with that big bright smile. It seemed different than her usual sunshiny grin. When he looked at Molly, he saw the same posturing; fangs, open chest, and at one point Molly had laced his fingers with Caleb’s, which was nice. Being more open around strangers was something he still tossed around, but Mollymauk hadn’t made an open show of it as he did with many things. It reassured Caleb that this was okay, that it was just for him. He was finishing his first tankard of ale when Yasha returned with plates stacked over her long arms and he could see Beau’s eyes widen.

“Yasha, my love, all this just for us?” Molly crooned as he plucked a rib from one of the plates. Talking and questions seem to fly out the window as everyone’s hunger came to light, even Caleb making a small plate for himself. Beauregard was still gazing at Yasha until Nott tried to steal bacon from her plate, a light in her eyes Caleb saw in himself. He smiled and hoped she caught on sooner or later. 

They bade Kosus a good night not long after their meal while the lanterns were lit along the city streets, clouds converging over the setting sun and casting Bessemir into a dark evening. Leaning on one of the beams of the tavern, the tiefling looked over the Nein and waved.

“We’ll see each other in the morning, lovebirds, bright and early.” She laughed and put her empty tankard down where she had been eating. “Meet me out here a few hours after sunrise, and we can head to the Mill together.” She set a few silver on the table to cover her meal and left them, hips swaying, disappearing just as a new crowd of hungry patrons occupied the tavern staff. 

It didn’t take long for tiredness to pick the Nein off one by one, each slowly moving to bed. Jester took Nott with her, talking again about the girls night excitedly on their way to the stairs, Nott hugging Caleb before she left. Yasha followed after giving a lingering look to Beau, who was already dozing, resting her cheek in one hand, a half-drunk ale in the other. Molly was flicking coppers into the tankard, crowing with laughter when one of them smacked her in the forehead and caused her to jump and tip the ale onto herself. Wet coins hit her lap and she glared at Molly as soon as she put the pieces together.

“I’m goin’ to bed. Which rooms are--” Beau cast a glance over and saw her favorite person gone, and then to Fjord, who didn’t seem thrilled about it either. She groaned and ran fingers through her messy hair. “Fine. Thank gods for double beds,” Beau grumbled as she collected the coin that fell on her, flipping Molly off until she disappeared upstairs. He returned the gesture, then looked to the half-orc who didn’t seem too keen on following his friend to their shared room, nor risking a glance in Molly and Caleb’s direction. Molly just smirked wider.

“We’re going to start making out in like two minutes, so if you don’t wanna see that--” 

Fjord was already up midway through the sentence, taking his ale and plate of food with him. Molly snickered, taking one of the now empty chairs to prop his feet up and giving Caleb a bit more room to breathe. All he could smell was food and Molly, the heavy iron scent mixed with sandalwood and other incense that had him almost dizzy. 

“Molly,” Caleb’s voice betrays him- instead of firm and demanding he sounded softer, watching as Molly picked apart some meat and licked the sauce from his fingers. Caleb was not staring, that would be rude. “What was all that, earlier?” His gaze hadn’t left the long lavender fingers as Molly helped himself to leftovers. He hummed then, tail beginning to curl and squeeze at the human’s side and a smile comes forth, less bright but still carrying that heat, familiar from flirtations past. 

“I had to show her,” he said as he tore meat from the bone and licked his fingers again. Caleb knew then he was doing it on purpose, Molly knew what it was doing to him. “I wanted to make sure she knew that you were mine.” 

Something hungry snapped within Caleb and he spoke too quickly to catch himself.

“Am I yours?” 

Molly met Caleb’s eyes, and the human could feel the tiefling study every inch of him as he leaned back in his chair, devouring the last scrap of meat in his fingers. When one finger dipped past his lips to clean them he suppressed the moan, the heat of want blooming within him. 

“I want you to be.” 

\------

Caleb’s back hit the door of their room and neither man could suppress their laughter but Molly was quick to muffle it as he pushed their lips together in sloppy, warm kisses. Their mouths opened and tongues twined and hands fumbled and tugged and pulled at each other. Molly grabbed Caleb’s hands, bringing his wrists above his head, effectively pinning him. Caleb whined, fingers clenching on nothing, but the tiefling was there to kiss and suck at his tongue, easing the noises into moans while his free hand was sliding to part layers - pushing past the coat and under the shirt to get his hands on Caleb’s skin. Mollymauk’s warmth knocked the wind out of him and with every touch, Caleb could feel himself grow more slick.

Molly was mouthing at him - over his jaw and down his neck, growling and pressing their bodies as close as they’d go. Upon releasing Caleb’s hands, they wind into Molly’s hair and around his horns as their hips slot together. All Caleb could do was moan as he felt the length of Molly’s cock outlined in his pants. He nipped along the path his fingers traced under the coat, easily shed from Caleb’s narrow shoulders. 

“I wanna fuck you in your book holsters one of these days,” Molly breathed out as he pulled away to let Caleb undo the straps and set it safely atop his coat on the tiny table in their room. His hands went up at the glare Caleb shot him, stepping back further so he could tug his coat off and toss it to a corner. “With no books in it of course. I wouldn’t harm your livelihood.” Caleb continued to work his clothing off, layers and shirts and the undergarment keeping his soft curves at bay, stopping when he didn’t hear anything from Molly. 

Molly was watching him, face soft and sweet; Caleb blushed as he recognised the look on Mollymauk’s face as adoration. Something deep in his chest whispered it could be love, and he stamped that down as he stepped forward. His fingers tangled into the front of Molly’s shirt and helped tug it open. 

“If you’re starstruck, I could help you come back to this plane.” Why the words had come so easily, he couldn’t imagine, and then Molly was on him, wrapping his arms around him, forcing him to crane his neck so the looping horns wouldn’t impale him. He kissed large swaths of Caleb’s neck and shoulder and he can’t help the bubbling laughter spilling over again. “Mollymauk-- Molly-” Caleb pulled him away and cupped the cheek inked with peacock feathers. Their foreheads came together, and he felt the man’s tail curl up his thigh. “Make love to me.” 

He was brought to the bed and promptly stripped, groaning if only for the soft woolen mattress underneath his back and no longer the stiff ground or the wagon. Molly was at least kind to his clothing, folding each garment and setting them safely aside, but as soon as he was naked the tiefling was on him, spreading him open, touching and kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Caleb felt electric, the unbridled energy of lust that came from Mollymauk in waves from his rut settled into pleasure between his thighs. Molly was sucking marks up Caleb’s thighs still half clothed. His brain was split between fucking his lover into the mattress and keeping him close and protecting him. 

Kosus was on Molly's mind, her sly smile and thick fingers, trying to take what was his. He hissed without thinking, and then jumped when he heard Caleb whine. Without thinking his mouth had wandered higher, right against his lover’s cunt. He pulled away, and in apology he pressed his mouth on the pale thigh. Bruises littered the skin below his mouth, fading slowly into ugly purples and greens. He sucked another and Caleb shivered, thighs tensing as Molly’s hands followed up his body, spreading his labia before descending for his meal. 

Caleb’s grip tightened on horns and hair. Caleb gasped softly and tilted his head back as Mollymauk’s tongue slid against his cunt and inside him. Each pass made him squirm and press back onto the mouth, his hips firmly bracketed by Molly’s slender hands. His dark red eyes looked up to meet Caleb’s, and the heat there guides Caleb to relent, to submit, but it doesn’t stop the cry when Molly’s lips sealed around his clit and sucked. He could feel himself gush as Molly’s fingers teased against his entrance and set the pace, pushing in. The human keened loud and needy. 

“Please, Mollymauk-” He covered his mouth with a shaking hand as his voice pitched up, wailing as fingers curl into his fluttering walls. It didn’t take much longer for Caleb to hit his first orgasm, what with Molly mercilessly suckling at his clit, and he begged, pleaded for Molly as his thighs trembled and his arms refused to support him any longer, sinking back on the bed. That long tongue lapped and cleaned him of the slick and only fueled the flames of desire. When Molly pulled away, Caleb couldn’t contain a sob. 

Mollymauk cooed to him, a hand laid comfortingly on his knee to quell the whimpers as the tiefling undressed. Caleb sat up when he was able, to take his lover in, the ink that he memorized over and over again each time they lay together; Molly’s collection of scars Caleb mapped tirelessly while they slept on watch or after nights alone like this. When his pants dropped Caleb’s thighs clenched, both his cunt and his mouth drooling slightly. Molly’s cock was fully engorged, knot already beginning to swell. It was beautiful, it was gorgeous, and Caleb wanted it inside him now. 

Scooting back on the bed, he shifted a few pillows to support himself and settled in, watching Mollymauk crawl up to and over him. There was a fire in Molly as well, far brighter than his own, that flared up as he grabbed Caleb’s ankles and pulled him closer. Caleb was pliant, wrapping his legs around Molly’s hips and reaching to pull him down for another kiss. It was messy, with Caleb opening his mouth and Molly claiming and replacing anything but his own taste and Caleb’s arousal. His fingers wound back between them, dipping into the human who clenched tight around them, another way to hold him.

“More, Molly-” Caleb’s words were muffled into Molly’s shoulder and his long hair as he started to finger him in earnest with two, then three fingers. Molly’s cock slid between Caleb’s lips like it belonged there, twitching as some of the ridges rubbed against his clit, stoking the flame into a bonfire. It became more needy, filled with an overpowering urge as the fingers spread him, prepare him, but Caleb felt greedy, fucking against the heat of Molly’s swollen cock ready to fuck him. Molly snarled and a flare of pain registered in Caleb- pearl-sharp teeth sunk in his neck, but in the height of pleasure it only drove him wild, made him cry out. The copper scent of blood seemed to drive Molly on as he pulled his fingers out, covered in slick, and grabbed for a bottle of oil from a pocket in his discarded pants. 

It was torture to watch the oil dribble over Molly’s cock and not touch it, not guide it into him that minute. Every movement Caleb made seemed to make Molly growl, but he was receptive to touches, blunt nails digging into his scalp and gently scratching spots along the base of his horn that made him purr. Caleb was falling in love more and more, and when he pushed his face into Caleb’s hand and looked at him, eyes filled with adoration and kindness and yes, love, Caleb knew he was done for. Molly’s wide scarred palm guided Caleb back down against the pillows so he could only watch from above as the tip of Molly’s cock finally kissed his cunt, and slowly pushed in. 

They tried to go slow, to make it a memorable act of love and unity between two that loved each other beyond words and would fight to keep it safe, but lust was a powerful, dangerous thing. 

They moved in different rhythms - Caleb grabbing one of Molly’s horns, their fingers threading together as they become one. Molly used his free hand to hold Caleb still, just enough that his cock could slide in to the knot, letting it press against Caleb’s cunt. Caleb took a sharp breath and rocked down against it. 

“Molly- Molly--” Between searing kisses and bucking, Caleb came for the third time that night as the knot finally breached his entrance, locking them together. Hearing Mollymauk snarl was a pleasure he never thought he would indulge in, but there he was, clinging tighter and dragging nails down the tiefling’s back. Even as Caleb came down from his high, Molly was still rutting, still claiming, still filling him. Several deep breaths helped Caleb focus and override each wave of pleasure that threatened to send him into a space of pure pleasure and submission. Caleb wanted to remember every moment of this. Molly was there, filling his vision, showering him in gentle kisses and sweet words of praise and pleasure, holding him. His hand dove between their bodies, calloused fingers rubbing at Caleb’s abused clit, making him keen and tighten around the base of Molly’s cock, Molly groaning and bucking, beyond words.

A vicious pleasure cycle began; Molly urging Caleb to cum and tighten down on him with strokes on his clit and nipples, or the bites he laid claim to his mate with, fang and tongue and hands and heart, and each time Caleb came and clamped down on the cock, it sent Molly over the edge. There didn’t seem to be an end to Molly’s reserves in his state of rut.

Their night was spent lying together in different positions, even when Molly’s knot went down- by the time they were too exhausted to continue, there was a very slight swell in Caleb’s belly. The toy came back, sliding into the human, who barely had a voice to moan with. He leaned into Molly, kissing a mark he made on the man’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” Mollymauk murmured, pulling away to get cloths and the basin of water to clean them. He echoed himself in a mantra of adoration as he cleaned his beloved. “I love you, I love you.”

Caleb was so full, emotionally and physically, so high from the pleasure that he could only lean into the touch, whining at a press of a bruise, but when Molly returned to lay beside him he laced their fingers together. They could take a quick bath in the morning. Molly refused to leave his mate alone. Grabbing the unsoiled blanket and pulling it around them, Caleb tucked his face into Molly’s shoulder. 

“I love you too.” he echoed, a tiny smile pressed into Molly’s skin. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the Nein are getting into the heat of things - do you think they'll fair better or worse when they get to the Mill? 
> 
> Tune in next time for more adventure of a family to be, and I want to thank everyone for reading!
> 
> Comments fuel me, so please, let me know what you liked?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a wonderful time writing this and I appreciate all the Widomauk server had to offer in encouragement and support. 
> 
> There will be more!


End file.
